Las alas que nunca se encontraron
by Shiro-chan Okumura Rivaille
Summary: Rivaille es un joven amante de la poesía que no cree en el amor puesto que para el aquel sentimiento era asqueroso. Hasta que un día conoció a Eren,un excelente joven pintor que en sus dibujos plasmaba todos sus sentimientos donde Levi caerá ante este por su forma de ser. Lastima que solo uno de ellos sabe expresar su amor hacia el otro mientras que uno queda en silencio. [EREIRI]


_**DISCLAIMER: **__Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece su respectivo autor es Hajime Isayama, yo solo utilizo sus personajes con el único propósito de crear historias originales por parte mía y compartirlas para que sean del agrado del lector._

_**PAREJA: **__Eren x Rivaille. ((EREIRI))._

**_DEDICADA:_**_ A Fredo Godofredo ya que desde hace un corto tiempo le debía un Ereiri, espero te guste y... ¡actualiza mi indeseada mascota por favor!. Oh Rivaille y Eren se mueren(?). _

**_AU - OoC - Eren x Rivaille uke!. _**

_**ADVERTENCIAS: **__A mi punto de vista pues ninguna, si mis sentimientos son muy ASDFGHJKL -sonido de monstruo titán- bueno… ¡ya que!. Descuiden no tiene lemon, solo es un One-shot __romántico. _

_ESPERO LES GUSTE… _

* * *

_O N E - S H O T_

_._

_" Las alas que nunca se encontraron. "_

_._

_Muchos expresan sus sentimientos de maneras distintas, _

_unos escriben, otros cantan, los que tienen el valor las dicen _

_pero los de corazón tímido que desean gritar sus pensamientos y su sentir a los cuatro vientos lo hacen… con ayuda de un pincel._

_._

* * *

Siempre e admirado a las personas que tienen la habilidad de expresar sus sentimientos, mas bien las envidio, yo nunca e tenido la fortuna de hacerlo y eso me disgustaba. Hasta que un joven de 18 años de edad con los ojos mas hermosos que haya visto de un extravagante color esmeralda me demostró que existía una nueva manera de hacerlo y era con materiales de dibujo.

Aquel muchacho respondía al nombre de Eren Jeager, de cabellos castaños, piel bronceada y alto, era una maravilla y agregándole su gran talento al pintar era simplemente perfecto. Con cada pincelada que daba se podía ver la pasión que llevaba en su interior, todos los que iban a observar sus hermosas pinturas que se encontraban en el club de dibujo de la institución Shina sentían admiración ya que podía dibujar hermosos paisajes ademas también creaba imágenes en donde nadie se daba cuenta pero se veían tristes, _"La pintura es lo que refleja al alma del artista"_ pero al parecer nadie se percataba de los sentimientos de aquel muchacho.

Hasta que un día un nuevo alumno de intercambio ingreso a Shina, un amante de la lectura y poesía con la misma edad de Eren; Lo único "malo" en él era que no decía nada, sus labios parecían sellados, su nombre era Lance Rivaille, de cabellos negros como la noche, ojos rasgados de un color plata frío que brillaban como estrellas pero cuando se les miraba no transmitían nada, como si Rivaille estuviera…vacío. Aquel muchacho venia de Francia, donde hablaban el idioma del amor pero para el aquel sentimiento era sumamente asqueroso porque al final de entablar una relación amorosa con alguien siempre terminan jugando con uno, —_por ello es mejor no enamorarse para no sufrir_—, es lo que siempre se decía cuando comenzaba a interesarse en alguien.

Una tarde cuando Rivaille se encontraba deambulando por el colegió después de que el club de poesía se acabara se detuvo frente la puerta del club de pintura y dibujo, no supo como llego a aquel lugar. En eso recordó cuando una vez en su salón escucho a las muchachas hablar sobre un joven con un talento maravilloso, que a la hora de pintar lograba motivar a sus compañeros, pero lo que no les gustaba de Eren era que no deseaba entablar ninguna amistad con sus compañeros de club, fuera de allí se le veía alegre y con una hermosa actitud pero todo eso se iba cuando cruzaba la puerta de aquella aula. Nadie entendía porque pero Levi se propuso que algún día lo descubriría porque no lo negaría, tenia bastante curiosidad de conocer al joven Jeager del que todo el mundo hablaba. Y ese día había llegado…

Se acerco a la puerta del aula de pintura, suspiro cansado deseando que nadie y mucho menos el joven de nombre Eren estuviera dentro, coloco su mano en la puerta corrediza y velozmente la abrió. Como si sus suplicas se hubieran hecho realidad nadie se encontraba en el lugar ante ello una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios que no duro mas de tres segundos para después poner su famoso semblante serio. Dejo en una mesa del lugar sus libros de poesía para así recorrer el pequeño salón.

El lugar estaba iluminado en su totalidad ya que los rayos del sol se filtraban por las grandes ventanas del lugar, parecía como si la pared fuera una larga ventana de donde se tenia una linda vista que era el patio trasero de la institución que estaba lleno de arboles con sus hojas verdes y brillantes, bastante precioso; También en el lugar se encontraban en una esquina cuatro mesas rectangulares donde podían estar cuatro personas trabajando al mismo tiempo, en una de ellas Rivaille había dejado sus libros, en la parte de adelante del salón estaban unos bancos con manchas de pintura secas y delante de cada una de ellas estaba un tripié con un lienzo de dibujo, tres de estos tenían dibujados el cielo, ninguna de aquellas pinturas les trasmitió algo, llego un momento en el que pensó de que los que asistían a aquel club eran unos retrasados puesto que las nubes las habían puesto de distintos colores. —_Daltónicos de mierda, las nubes no son verdes._— pensó Rivaille mirando asqueado la pintura, ya que el verde lo relaciono con el moho, simplemente asqueroso.

En eso cuando ya estaba a punto de retirarse del lugar puesto que nada le había llamado la atención su vista se dirigió a un lienzo de pintura colocado en su respectivo tripié pero este se encontraba a un lado de la extensa ventana y cubierto por una fina manta de color blanco, aquello había excedido el nivel de curiosidad que poseía Rivaille.

Se acerco a la pintura para así quitarle la delicada manta que se encontraba encima y cuando finalmente retiro la tela sus orbes color plata se iluminaron y se abrieron mas, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, al parecer todas las historias que se decían del club de pintura eran ciertas.

Lo que estaba plasmado en aquel lienzo era un precioso paisaje de colores vivos y brillantes, los arboles se veían bastante verdes, parecía bastante irreal. Lo que le maravillo mas era que había un lago dibujo en el donde obviamente se reflejaban los troncos de los arboles, las hojas y el cielo azul, ¡lo colorearon azul!, al parecer el que lo hizo no estaba daltónico. Rivaille al ver la hermosa imagen de aquel bosque quedo maravillado, hasta sus orbes plata inexpresivos en ese momento estaban mas dilatados y brillantes que nunca, al ver los colores brillantes lo primero que sintió dentro de el fue el sentimiento de felicidad, calma y confianza, podía quedarse viendo la pintura por horas, incluso días ya que había quedado maravillado con el gran talento del responsable que lo había hecho.

Decidió sentarse en el pequeño banco que se encontraba delante de la pintura, suavizo la mirada al mirar desde un mejor ángulo el hermoso paisaje que estaba plasmado en el lienzo. Y sin que Rivaille se hubiera dado cuenta un nuevo visitante se encontraba dentro del aula.

—Soledad.— Aquella voz había tomado a Rivaille por sorpresa por lo que solo dirigió su vista hacia la persona que se encontraba recargado en la entrada con uno de sus libros de poesía en mano. —" _¿Qué es la soledad?. Para llenar al mundo basta a veces un solo pensamiento. Por eso hoy, hartos de belleza, encuentras el puente, el río y el pinar de los desiertos._— La mirada penetrante del joven se dirigió hacia el azabache, a este la mirada del joven de cabellos castaños y de nombre desconocido -para el- no le provoco miedo ni nada parecido, en ellos podía ver tristeza, se veían algo….apagados.

Suspiro cansado al no recibir palabra alguna para continuar con su lectura.

—_" No son nube ni flor los que enamoran; eres tú, corazón, triste o dichoso, ya del dolor y del placer el árbitro, quien seca el mar y hace habitable el polo de tu corazón. " _Desconocido —. Con ello cerró el libro de color verde militar para leer el titulo del mismo, el tipo de letra era cursiva y de color vino donde decía _" SOLITUDE ". _Rivaille en esos momentos se sentía furioso puesto que el odiaba que cuando un silencio se formaba donde el estaba y se sentía cómodo fuera interrumpido por alguien mas.

—¿Quién mierda eres?.— Pregunto Rivaille acercándose al joven para arrebatarle su libro y agarrarlo del cuello de su camisa y estamparlo contra la pared.

—¿Qué sentiste al mirar aquella pintura?. — El joven ignoro la pregunta del azabache mirándolo detenidamente a los ojos.

—¿¡Eh!?, mocoso no evites mi pregunta con otra ¡idiota!. Y yo no estaba viendo ninguna pintura. —

—Mientes, llevo 15 minutos parado en la puerta observándote. —

Al escuchar la ultima palabra Rivaille se puso algo nervioso ya que había sido descubierto observando la pintura, no le quedo mas de otra que responder con la verdad, después mataría al idiota que había tomado su libro sin permiso, ¡Oh si! lo haría gritar del dolor a base de golpes y patadas.

—Tch. En mi opinión, me sentí bastante bien ya que se ve muy bien que… — Hizo una pequeña pausa para suavizar su voz y mirada que ahora iba dirigida a la pintura. —El que hizo esta pintura lo hizo con mucha entrega y felicidad, los colores me dan a entender eso. Admiro al maldito que lo dibujo.— Suspiro molesto por decir todas aquellas cosas que no eran común de el, ni siquiera sabia porque se había tomado la molestia de explicarle al mocoso que estaba con el sobre lo que sintió por la pintura, tal vez porque simplemente quería que su opinión fuera escuchada.

Después de unos segundos volteo a ver al muchacho con una mirada de pocos amigos para así asesinarlo después de haber escuchado su opinión pero la sorpresa que se llevo fue que este estaba con los ojos abiertos y llorando, allí Rivaille se dio cuenta que el color de aquellos ojos eran aguamarina, quedo hipnotizado por aquel extravagante y brillante color ya que momentos antes los ojos de este estaban totalmente obscuros.

—O-Oye ¿que dije?, si mi opinión no te gusto no es para que llores, tsk…—

El muchacho se seco sus lagrimas con las mangas de su suéter para después colocar en su bello rostro una enorme sonrisa. —N-no, es solo que me sentí muy feliz de que creas eso sobre mi pintura. —. El rostro de Rivaille era un poema, estaba completamente pálido y con los labios ligeramente entre abiertos, su corazón comenzó a palpitar mas rápido y fuerte de lo normal, no podía creer que estaba hablando con el autor de la hermosa pintura y todavía peor que había dicho su opinión. Tenia emociones encontradas en ese momento.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es eren Jeager.— Extendió su mano hacia Rivaille aun portando su hermosa sonrisa y con aquel brillo en sus aguamarina que hacían que el francés se pusiera todavía mas nervioso.

—¡Jodete!.—Grito lo primero que había pasado por su mente, los nervios que invadían su cuerpo pudieron con el.

—Jajajajaja, espero nos llevemos muy bien Rivaille. —

—¿¡Como mierda sabes mi nombre!?. —

—Estaba escrito en la primera hoja de tu libro, espero no te haya molestado. — Dijo mientras ponía un rostro bastante inocente y arrepentido, nada que ver con el Eren que había conocido hace unos minutos.

—¡Lo tomaste sin permiso pedazo de escoria!. —Con su libro aun en mano golpeo al ojiaqua puesto que no lo negaría por mas que lo intentara, se le había hecho bastante tierno el rostro que abra puesto Eren, le había provocado una pequeña punzada en su corazón. —_¡Estas confundido!, ¡estas confundido!, no puedes sentir algo por este descerebrado_— pensó Rivaille mientras un pequeño sonrojo invadía sus blancas mejillas.

—Muchas gracias. —

—¿Qué cosa?. —

—Realmente me hiciste feliz por lo que dijiste de mi pintura y tienes razón lo hice un día que me encontraba feliz, es el primero que pinto así. — Lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono bastante triste y su mirada seguía del mismo color pero nuevamente transmitía tristeza, ante aquello Rivaille se sintió bastante nervioso puesto que no sabia que hacer.

—Tch… —. Coloco sus manos en los ojos del castaño haciendo presión en estos. —¡No pongas esa maldita cara!, no quiero que al idiota que dibuja bien se vea como un niño llorón, das lastima.— Chasqueo la lengua para después retirarse del lugar aun con el ligero rubor en sus mejillas que poco a poco iban siendo mas notorios.

—Lo lamento.— Dijo Eren con una risa nerviosa colocándose a un lado de Rivaille. —No lo volveré a hacer. —

Siguieron caminando hasta la salida de la escuela donde Eren y Rivaille compartían el mismo camino a casa, en todo el trayecto el castaño estuvo hablando animadamente sobre cosas bastante triviales desde en que consiste el sacapuntas hasta el chocolate en pan tostado, Rivaille solamente se quedaba en silencio escuchando atentamente lo que el muchacho iba diciendo, en ciertas ocasiones una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios pero lo ocultaba con la palma de su mano. El primero que se despidió fue Eren ya que su casa quedaba algo cerca del colegio, Rivaille continuo su camino recordando la perfecta sonrisa del joven que al parecer se había ganado su corazón, obviamente que aquel sentimiento lo tendría oculto ya que es mejor mantenerlo en secreto que sufrir al ser descubierto. Solo unas cuantas palabras bastaron para que su corazón latiera desenfrenadamente, nadie en toda su vida lo había hecho experimentar bastantes emociones al mismo tiempo, realmente Eren era alguien bastante especial.

Lo que Rivaille no sabia era que Eren tenia un secreto que lo frenaba para continuar con su vida.

.

_" La eternidad es inmensa y solo hay silencio,_

_me invade el miedo y me desespero_

_al gritar por auxilio sin que nadie escuche,_

_suplicar y sufrir es mi destino en este infierno_

_pero __**es mejor estar aquí amándote en silencio. **__"_

_._

* * *

….

….

* * *

Ya era de mañana, el sol nuevamente bañaba a toda la ciudad y era otro día de clases en el bachillerato Shina. Ese día Rivaille se levanto de buen humor y eso era raro en el, su madre no encontraba la explicación del comportamiento de su hijo pero como pocas veces lo veía así en las mañanas decidió dejarlo pasar y disfrutar de que Rivaille estaba bien.

Se baño, arreglo con el uniforme del instituto y le dio tiempo para desayunar lo típico de Francia, pan dulce -pero no tanto- con mermelada encima con crema o aveces queso con unos pedazos de fresas frescas. Se despidió de su madre y salió para encaminarse a Shina; En todo el camino fue recordando el día anterior que paso con Eren, se sentía como colegiala enamorada pero se sentía bastante emocionado que al fin había encontrado a alguien que hacia que con cada palabra un escalofrío se apodera en el, que estuviera embobado por su mirar y sonrisa aunque no estén haciendo nada, sentirse bien en compañía de alguien en cuerpo y alma, sentirlo en la piel aunque no se tocaran, aquello era el concepto que tenia Rivaille cuando se referían al amor de dos y al fin alguien de nombre Eren le había dado sentido.

Sin darse cuenta por estar sumido en sus pensamientos ya había llegado a su propia aula, deseo por todo lo higiénico que no hubiera pensado en voz alta ya que tenia la mala costumbre de hacerlo pero en ciertas ocasiones.

—¡Enanin!. — Grito detrás suyo una joven de cabellos marrón, ojos del mismo color pero bastantes brillantes y con sus característicos lentes que siempre llevaba puestos respondía al nombre de Hanji Zoe la mejor amiga de Rivaille y la única que tenia los bastantes calzones para hablar con el, puesto como el azabache poseía una mirada letal nadie se le acercaba solamente Hanji fue capaz de hacerlo ya que a su punto de vista Rivaille se le hacia alguien bastante interesante pero la única forma en la que lo veía era de un hermano menor, por obvias razones.

—¡No me llames así, cuatro ojos de mierda!. — Grito levantándose de su asiento para darle a la joven una patada en el estomago haciendo que esta perdiera el aire.

—Y-Yo se que me a-amas en lo mas obscuro de tu negro corazón. — Dijo entre jadeos la morocha haciendo su mano hacia arriba como si en realidad estuviera a punto de morir, aveces aquellas acciones ilusionaban a Rivaille de que Hanji estuviera a punto de morir pero luego se despeinaba al ver como esta comenzaba a reír a carcajadas para continuar como siempre… molestándolo.

—Ya quisieras. — Contesto para después volverse a sentar en lo que Hanji recuperaba el aliento.

En eso, como la puerta de su salón estaba abierta pudo ver como Eren pasaba por el pasillo de afuera con su hermosa sonrisa y con un muchacho rubio de cabello largo y atado con una media coleta a lado suyo platicando amenamente, Rivaille ante aquello chasqueo la lengua y sintió su sangre hervir pero cuando ya estaba a punto de levantarse a preguntarle a Eren quien era el sujeto que estaba con el pero en ello, como si hubiera sido un cubetas de agua fría recordó que en realidad el y Eren no eran absolutamente nada, solo compañeros de escuela, ya que no estaba seguro si por lo menos podría llamarlo amigo después de solo haber hablado una vez. Se sentía confundido y bastante irritado. Golpeo su mesa para después bufar y dirigir su mirada a la ventana que estaba a un lado suyo todo bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada de Hanji que ya se encontraba sentada en el asiento de atrás.

* * *

….

….

* * *

Se escucho el timbre para avisar que ya eran las dos treinta de la tarde, dando a entender que las clases extra escolares habían comenzado donde Hanji asistía a la clase de karate que se aplicaba en el gimnasio de la institución, por algo aun seguía viva después de tantas patadas de Rivaille.

—¡Apresurate duende!. — Grito nuevamente la joven recibiendo como respuesta un golpe en la cara con el libro de Matemáticas que tenia el azabache a la mano. Este velozmente arreglo su maletín para después salir del aula y emprender el camino hacia las escaleras que estaban al final del pasillo, puesto que su club se encontraba en el piso de arriba pero esta vez cuando llegaron en lugar de ir hacia arriba bajo las escaleras dejando bastante extrañada a la joven. —Ammm, ¿Levi? supongo que no te tomaste tus pastillitas de "anti-idiotezcenitis enaninis" ya que tu club queda arriba.— Dijo señalando hacia la parte superior haciendo que el azabache solo chasqueara la lengua mientras una vena de su frente amenazaba salir.

—Hoy no iré. Así que camina bestia debes ir a tu clase o te reportaran.—

—¡Oh!, es cierto. — Lo del reporte por inasistencia la había hecho olvidar preguntar la razón por la que Rivaille no iba asistir al club de poesía. Bajo como cohete las escaleras mientras gritaba sinónimos de la palabra "enano" a los cuatro vientos. —¡Adioooooooooooooooooos!. — Fue lo ultimo que se escucho antes de que un fuerte golpe se hiciera escuchar.

Aguardo unos instantes para asegurarse de que la morocha ya se encontraba fuera del edificio para así bajar las escaleras lentamente, se sentía nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero lo que mas deseaba en esos momentos era estar junto con Eren para entablar por lo menos una amistad. Al darse cuenta en lo que estaba pensando se revolvió los cabellos y así se encamino mas rápido hacia el aula de pintura, abrió la puerta encontrándose a los demás compañeros de Eren y este pintando en un nuevo lienzo de papel.

—¿¡Ri-Rivaille!?, ¿que haces aquí?. — pregunto Eren haciendo que los otros cuatro que estaban en el lugar gritaran y pusieran caras de sorpresa ante aquello Eren se ruborizo un poco y desvío la mirada con un leve puchero hacia la ventana.

—¿Por qué mierda hacen así pedazos de basura?. — cuestiono Rivaille adentrándose mas al lugar y acercándose mas hacia donde esta Eren.

—B-bueno es que Jeager-kun nunca había dicho una palabra y esta es la primera vez que lo escuchamos decir algo. — Dijo una joven pelirroja de ojos color ámbar de nombre Petra Ral, ella se encontraba pintando un atardecer, Rivaille al verlo no sintió nada.

—Ya veo. — Fue lo único que respondió el azabache para después colocarse a espaldas de Eren para ver su pintura pero al hacerlo se asusto un poco y nuevamente sus orbes plata se abrieron. —Eren. —

—¿Mmm?. —

—¿Por qué estas triste?. — pregunto haciendo que el castaño se sorprendiera de sobremanera y dirigiera su mirada hacia Rivaille y al hacerlo vio como este se encontraba mirando la pintura detenidamente.

La pintura era de unas montañas chinas de colores azul obscuro y verde para dar a entender que allí se encontraban algunos arboles aunque no fueran dibujados el fondo delataba tristeza ya que era a base de pinceladas pero mas de agua que de color azul, parecía morado, Rivaille al verlo sintió unas enormes ganas de consolar a Eren por lo que fuera que estuviera pasando y por la razón del por que lo había dibujado. Mientras tanto Eren retenía unas pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban salir de sus orbes aguamarina, se mordió los labios a punto de sangrar para así "calmarse" y no llorar.

—¿Por qué dices eso?, estoy bien, no sucede absolutamente nada jajaja.—

—Eso no es lo que dice tu pintura, ¿sabes?, a través de los lienzos de dibujos me doy cuenta de como se sienten las personas, supongo que se debe a que e leído bastantes libros sobre poesía donde explican los sentimientos de una manera bastante original, yo pensé que la única forma de expresarnos era por medio de la escritura pero tu me enseñaste que también se hace en forma de dibujos, solo con los tuyos siento el esfuerzo y pasión con las que los haces, siente orgulloso de eso Eren "mocoso" Jeager y no dejes que nada ni nadie te detenga.— Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios para después continuar. —¡Y socializa animal!, si no terminaras gruñón como tu servidor. — Dijo en forma de broma para después cruzarse de brazos y recargarse en la pared donde estaban las ventanas que daban al exterior.

Eren al escuchar todo aquello sentía como su vista se nublaba pero antes de que las pequeñas gotas salieran de sus ojos se levanto para así colocarse delante de Rivaille, dejando a este bastante impresionado ya que lo había tomado por sorpresa; Coloco una mano en la cintura del azabache para pegarlo mas a su cuerpo y su otra mano la coloco en la barbilla de este para así acercarlo poco a poco hacia su rostro para finalmente unir sus labios en un beso.

Los demás compañeros que eran en si tres muchachas y dos muchachos se encontraban viendo la escena que estaban haciendo aquellos dos. Rivaille al principio no sabia que hacer, nunca pensó en su loca y diabólica mente asesina Hanji's que iba suceder aquello, poco a poco el beso se fue profundizando, el control lo tenia Eren ya que había introducido su lengua a la boca de Rivaille para así comenzar un baile de lenguas que hacia gemir al francés y unos cuentos suspiros salían de las bocas de ambos.

En eso Rivaille cuando ya estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos dirigió su vista hacia las muchachas que estaban atrás con rostros sorprendidos y tomando una que otra fotografía reacciono y empujo a Eren para así darle una patada en la entrepierna haciendo que este solo chasqueara la lengua por el dolor.

—¡Tu maldito cerdo solo quieres mi cuerpo! ¿no es así?. — Señalo el ojiplateado acusadoramente con su dedo al pobre muchacho que ahora estaba de rodillas tratando de tranquilizar el dolor mientras un notorio sonrojo teñía su blanco rostro haciéndolo ver bastante adorable ya que hasta sus orejas se habían puesto rojas.

—¡No-nosotros aceptamos su relación!. — Dijo otra joven que se encontraba dibujando una patata con pies saltando en el bosque que respondía al nombre de Sasha Braus una de las que estaba tomando fotografías. —Así que no se preocupen, ¡Vamos Jeager-kun eres bastante especial, no te rindas.!—

—¿Qué demonios?. — Fue lo único que salió de los labios del azabache.

—Es mejor dejarlos solos.— Dijo la tercera muchacha que se encontraba dibujando un colibrí con las alas abiertas, esta tenia rasgos asiáticos y en su mochila una bufanda roja se asomaba de esta, su nombre era Mikasa Ackerman. Sabia que los jóvenes necesitaban privacidad ya que algo así le había sucedido con la joven Sasha.

Y así Mikasa se levanto llevándose a las muchachas junto con los otros dos compañeros de nombre Marco y Jean, estos estaban bastante sorprendidos ya que ellos estaban en una relación en secreto y se sentían unos "perdedores" ya que Jeager había tenido la valentía de demostrar quien era su pareja.

En el salón se había formado un silencio que duro bastante tiempo donde Rivaille observaba una esquina del lugar con sus mejillas arder hasta mas no poder y Eren ya estando mejor seguía de rodillas mirando el rostro del contrario ya que se había dado cuenta del sonrojo de este y se le había hecho bastante tierno como para ignorarlo.

—Rivaille. — Le llamo el castaño haciendo que el mencionado cerrara sus ojos al escuchar su nombre saliendo de sus labios, los que lo habían besado.

—¿Qué quieres ahora?. —

—Se que sonara bastante extraño pero bueno yo…— Comenzó a rascarse su cabeza delatando sus nervios, aquello había desesperado a Rivaille.

—¡Si vas a decir algo dilo de una vez!. —

—S-si. — Tomo aire para después dirigir su mirada hacia Rivaille pero esta vez los ojos del aguamarina transmitían determinación, era la primera vez que veía aquel brillo distinto en los ojos de este. —Me gustas. —

Aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa, se espera una disculpa pero no una declaración, comenzó a temblar al ver como Eren se levantaba y se posesionaba delante suyo y a una corta distancia, parecida a la que habían tenido instantes atrás.

—¡Pero apenas nos conocemos!, no juegues conmigo Eren. —

El mas alto solamente sonrío ante aquello y dirigió su boca al cuello de Rivaille haciendo que este soltara un jadeo.

—Me has gustado desde hace mucho tiempo Rivaille pero nunca tome el valor de hablarte, apenas te vi en la ceremonia del primer día cuando ingresaste a este colegio y me gustaste. Tal vez tu no sientas lo mismo que yo pero…— Llevó sus labios a los de Rivaille que fueron nuevamente correspondidos para después continuar. —Espero que con el tiempo llegues a sentir algo por mi.—

Rivaille no sabia como reaccionar, por primera vez sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y lo que le había impresionado mas era que Eren había estado enamorado de el por medio año y el tan solo el día de ayer. Quería decirle que sus sentimientos eran mutuos pero ninguna palabra salían de sus labios.

—Gracias Rivaille, por dejarme hablar contigo antes de…. — No pudo terminar la frase ya que había caído desmayado recargado en el hombro del francés, sus ojos se cerraron y poco a poco dejaba de respirar, Rivaille se asusto ante aquello y comenzó a gritar por ayuda, gracias que los compañeros de Eren se encontraban todavía afuera del salón y no se habían ido a ningún lado.

Rápidamente llamaron al hospital para que una ambulancia recogiera a Eren, por suerte llego a tiempo.

* * *

….

….

* * *

.

_" Yo sé que muy pronto estaré junto con él,_

_Junto a mi amado a quien tanto extrañé_

_Sus ojos, su tibia piel, _

_son recuerdos que de él conservé,_

_pues su partida marco mi final"._

_._

* * *

…

…

* * *

Despertó por la luz que se filtraba por una ventana que se encontraba en la pared, dirigió su vista hacia esta para después sentarse, estuvo en silencio por un largo tiempo para después agarrar su bloc de dibujo que estaba en una pequeña mesita a lado suyo, dentro de este estaba un lápiz con punta fina y una goma donde rápidamente en una hoja comenzó a dibujar, esa era su rutina, cada vez que regresaba al hospital la única manera que encontraba para distraerse era dibujar lo primero que se le ocurriera en eso Rivaille ingreso a la habitación cabizbajo acompañado de un doctor.

—Buenas tardes Eren. — Saludo el doctor acercándose a la camilla en donde se encontraba el joven.

—Hola de nuevo doctor Smith. —Respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios que se extendió mas al ver a Rivaille acercándose a el. —¡Rivaille!, me volviste a visitar, muchas gracias por las acuarelas que me trajiste ayer, realmente me encantaron.—

—N-No hay de que. — Contesto mirando de reojo a Eren para después desviar la mirada hacia el suelo.

—Si se te ofrece algo Eren no dudes en hacérnoslo saber, hasta luego. —

—Muchas gracias, adiós. —

Nuevamente un silencio se formo en la habitación donde Rivaille había tomado asiento en la esquina de la cama donde esta Eren.

—¿Como has estado?. —El castaño había roto el silencio.

—¿Eh?, ah bien, si eh estado bien ¿y tu?. —Contesto sin siquiera voltear a ver al muchacho.

—Un poco aburrido, ya sabes, después de estar dos meses internado pues suele volverse aburrido pero aveces viene Sasha con dibujos de patatas y me hacen reír jajajaja, me gustaría que también ella se sintiera feliz, ¡ah!, pero cuando viene Rivaille-san yo realmente me siento mas que feliz, todos los días vienes a visitarme dejándome utensilios de pintura o libros de poesía, yo realmente soy feliz cuando estoy contigo Levi.—

—¿Por qué?. —

—¿Que cosa Levi?. — Pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

.

_"Aqui estoy amándote en el sonido no producido,_

_besando las claves musicales que no __**se escriben**__,_

_**soñando un silencio**__ que cambiaría mi vida,_

_aquí, solo aquí amándote en silencio._

_**En silencio pasan las horas esperando verte **_

_**deseando hablarte**__, queriendo abrazarte_

_deseando tus besos por que_

_**estoy amándote en silencio**__"_

_._

* * *

—¿¡Porque nunca me dijiste que tenias una enfermedad que te hacia desmayas en cualquier momento!? —

—Levi. —

—¡Callate!, tsk… no me dijiste que tu cuerpo era bastante débil, eres un maldito ¿lo sabias?. —

—Lo lamento… —

—¿Lo lamentas?, el primer día que te dio aquel ataque y te dieron de alta dijiste que te sentías mejor y te desmayaste tres días después mientras cruzabas la calle, ¡casi mueres!. —

—…. —

—Y ahora estas internado, ya llevas dos meses en este maldito lugar. —

—Lo siento mucho. Te extraño Rivaille, ya veraz que muy pronto saldré de aquí e iremos a tener nuestra primera cita, tu solo espérame ¿si?. —

—¿Lo dices enserio?. — Pregunto volteando a ver a Eren.

—Es una promesa. Ahora… — Coloco su bloc de dibujo a un lado para así extender sus brazos. —Ven Rivaille. —

—Eres un estúpido ¿lo sabias?. — Gateo hasta llegar al pecho de Eren para así recostarse encima de el para ser abrazado por el castaño. Se acomodo un poco para así colocar su oreja en el pecho de Eren para lograr escuchar los latidos de su corazón, quería estar seguro de siempre escucharlos.

—Jajajaja si Rivaille. ¡Ah!, es cierto la otra vez que me vino a visitar Mikasa me leyó una poesía que es del libro con letras vino, no recuerdo bien como se llamaba. — Comenzó a sobarse las sienes intentando recordar el nombre.

—¿SOLITUDE? —

—¡Exacto!, ese libro es muy interesante, me gustaron bastantes poemas que trae en el, espero comprarme uno para así tener toooodos esos hermosos poemas. —

Rivaille se levanto un poco para ver directamente los ojos aguamarina del muchacho, no quería perder a Eren por nada del mundo, desde el día que el castaño se le había declarado este no había respondido, solamente se besaban cuando estaban a solas o abrazados hasta que uno de los dos quedara completamente dormido. Rivaille sentía que en cualquier momento perdería a Eren por ello quería decirle que sus sentimientos eran los mismos que el había dicho hace dos meses atrás pero simplemente no podía, sus labios quedaban sellados y sus manos comenzaban a temblar.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los labios de Eren que se colocaban sobre los suyos y una mano de este se metía por debajo de su blusa color oliva produciéndole un pequeño escalofrío y que se le escapara un pequeño gemido que fue callado por los labios del castaño; Sus manos solo sobaban las caderas de Rivaille mientras el beso se iba profundizando, Eren siempre terminaba mordiendo los labios del azabache para hacer que este soltara otro gemido, aquel sonido producido por Rivaille era el favorito de Eren. Lastima que por su condición actual no podría pasar mas de ello, ademas, el quería demostrar que amaba a Rivaille por lo que era, no por su cuerpo, ya que la forma tan apasionada que había interpretado sus pinturas fue lo que le dio la seguridad para declararse.

Se separaron para cortar el beso para así mirarse unos momentos a los ojos, enseguida Rivaille volvió a recostarse en el pecho de Eren para que este le siguiera abrazando con el único pensamiento de que algún día le contaría sobre sus sentimientos para que así comenzaran oficialmente su relación.

A los pocos minutos Eren cayo dormido; Rivaille aprovecho aquello para retirarse de la camilla para así salir de la habitación sin antes voltear a ver al castaño para asegurarse de que estaba bien, y así salió del hospital corriendo hacia el colegio puesto que en el club de poesía se encontraba el libro que tanto quería Eren, —_De seguro esto lo pondrá de buen humor, ¡espérame Eren!._— pensó mientras seguía corriendo, lo que mas quería era que el ojiaqua sonriera de verdad y para el, simplemente deseaba verlo feliz.

_._

_" Siempre a mi lado tú solías estar  
Siempre me dabas tu más bella sonrisa  
No~ importa qué tan lejos estés  
siempre tendrás~ mi más sincera amistad._

Y aunque mi~ corazón~ sólo piensa en ti  
siento que sólo aumenta más mi dolor  
No, ahora que no sonríes  
no sabes lo terrible~ que se siente. "

_._

* * *

…

…

* * *

Se encontraba bastante frustrado ya que no lograba encontrar el libro de poesía que tanto le había gustado a Eren, estaba completamente seguro que lo había dejado sobre su respectiva mesa del club al que asistía, estaba mas que enojado ya que la única razón por la que había dejado solo a Eren en el hospital durmiendo fue para que cuando el despertara lo viera con el libro en manos para entregárselo y verlo sonreír de manera honesta, era lo que mas deseaba en esos momentos…

—¿Estas buscando esto?. — Rivaille reconoció al instante aquella voz, era de la muchacha de nombre Mikasa, algo en ella no le agradaba, no estaba seguro de que pero con su simple presencia le hacia hervir la sangre de odio y eso incremento aun mas cuando vio que la azabache tenia en manos el libro de Rivaille.

—Dámelo maldita mocosa. — Dijo de forma tajante mientras se acercaba a paso rápido a la joven.

—¿Es para Eren?. —

Al escuchar el nombre del castaño su imagen sonriente invadió las memorias de Rivaille ante esto se sonrojo tiñendo sus orejas de un rojo bastante notorio. —No es de tu incumbencia. —

—¿Por qué?. —

—¿Qué cosa?. —

—¿Por qué te enamoraste de Eren? por lo menos ¿ya tienes claro tus sentimientos o será que tal vez estas jugando con el?. — Dijo afilando su mirada.

—No necesito darte explicaciones, ahora ¡dame el maldito libro!.— Extendió su mano para que la joven le devolviera el libro pero claro esta que no lo iba a hacer.

—Eren es alguien bastante especial ¿sabes?, tu no eres el único que se a enamorado de sus pinturas por la forma tan profesional que lo hace o porque sencillamente expresa de esa manera sus sentimientos, por lo menos sabes ¿porque se sentía triste aquel día?. — Rivaille se quedo mudo ante aquellas palabras, no sabia la razón por la que Mikasa le estaba diciendo todo eso, chasqueo la lengua dando a entender de que prosiguiera con lo que estaba diciendo. —Cuando llego a la escuela ese mismo día se sentía bien pero con el transcurso de las clases comenzó a perder el aire, sudaba frío y todos los del aula sabían lo que sufría Eren por ello llamaron a la enfermera para que lo llevaran al hospital pero el se quedo ya que deseaba terminar una pintura que a un amigo suyo le había encantado. Al final la doctora no le dio el permiso y como Eren no la quería escuchar termino rompiendo la pintura en la que había trabajo meses, para quitarse la carga comenzó a pintar en el salón de pintura por una hora y allí fue cuando llegaste, ¿sabias eso?, tampoco sabias lo de su enfermedad… me das lastima. —

—¡CALLATE!. — Grito logrando asustar a la joven. En ese momento Rivaille estaba muchísimo mas que enfadado, se sentía mal ya que no sabia por lo que había pasado Eren y este solo lo disimulo con una sonrisa ademas Mikasa lo estaba tratando de hacer dudar de sus sentimientos. —¡Si!, lo acepto no tenia ni la mas jodida y puta idea de que Eren sufría colapsos, ¡No, no sabia!. Pero el realmente me gusta mocoso de mil demonios. Es el único mocoso de esta maldita escuela que no me miraba como si me quisiera embarazar, ¡no!, el me miraba con sus ojos inocentes. ¡Yo no creo en nadie!, absolutamente nadie pero Eren me hizo cambiar en ese aspecto, durante estos dos meses que han pasado lo e visitado día y noche para ver que tal a estado, ¡me preocupaba estúpida, me preocupa! y yo… yo… ¡realmente estoy enamorado de el!. Me preocupa su felicidad, jajaja me preocupa…tch. Por ello no tienes derecho en decir que no estoy interesado en el, por supuesto que lo estoy por ello le quiero dar el libro ya que me dijo que los poemas que trae dentro lo hacen muy feliz y yo…eso es lo único que deseo. Verlo sonreír.—

En eso Mikasa sonrío de lado bastante calmada, se había dado cuenta que su amigo de la infancia que le había regalado una bufanda roja había encontrado a alguien que se preocupaba por el y deseaba su felicidad. Extendió el libro hacia Rivaille que aun no estaba consiente de lo que había dicho anteriormente ya que todo había salido en el momento y no se había dado cuenta.

—Tómalo. —Sonrío nuevamente haciendo irritar al francés pero decidió dejarlo a un lado ya que tenia mejores cosas que hacer. Miro por ultima vez a la joven para pasar a un lado suyo para así salir del salón y regresar al hospital. —Oye. — Le llamo Mikasa haciendo que este se detuviera.

—¿Ahora que quieres?. —

—Es bastante despistado así que es mejor que se lo digas pronto, nunca se sabe cuando lo puedes perder. Suerte y mándale mis saludos. — Se despidió moviendo la mano de un lado a otro mientras se alejaba del lado contraria de Rivaille.

—Tch, eso ya lo se pero… no se como hacerlo. —Dijo para si mismo en forma de un susurro, en eso recordó una manera de hacerlo. Giro sobre sus talones para así entrar nuevamente al club de poesía, abrió el libro en la primera hoja donde no tenia escrito nada… por ahora.

* * *

…

…

* * *

**/ Escuchen la canción: Kuroi namida - Deep sadnees (Cover latino) ver. Kimmy. Gracias. /**

Termino de escribir, se sentía bastante bien, no tenia idea de cuanto tiempo se había tomado para escribir pero calculo que aproximadamente se había llevado una hora. Volteo a ver la ventana y se percato que el cielo se estaba tiñendo de naranja, amarillo y morado, dando a entender que era el atardecer.

—No tengo mucho tiempo. — Se dijo a si mismo para levantarse de su asiento y salir corriendo, se sentía realmente emocionado sin que el se diera cuenta una sonrisa se había formado en sus labios, recordó las palabras de Mikasa, algo en el le decía que las palabras de la joven lo habían motivado para aceptar que realmente estaba enamorado de Eren, no solo estaba interesado por su talento, estaba enamorado de su forma de ser, su sonrisa, sus ojos cuando se cruzaban con los suyos, los besos que se daban donde Rivaille intentaba transmitir todos sus sentimientos.

Siguió corriendo para así terminar con todas las escaleras, lastima que el suelo del ultimo piso donde estaba la salida estaba resbaloso.

Cayó al suelo de cara golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza pero donde recibió todo el impacto había sido en el estomago, haciendo que perdiera el aire. Intento inhalar aire pero le era imposible, el golpe había sido tan fuerte que ya no podía respirar, su vista se comenzó a nublar ya que lagrimas de desesperación inundaron sus ojos, se arrastro un poco intentando llegar a la salida pero le había sido imposible, termino rindiéndose por el dolor proveniente de aquella zona afectada, dejo que las lagrimas salieran, en esos momentos solo la imagen de Eren llamándolo con los brazos abiertos y con su hermosa sonrisa inundo su mente, sonrío mientras unas cuantas lagrimas mojaban sus labios.

—_Esto…esto no puede quedar así. ¡Eren!. ¿me escuchas?, yo realmente lo siento mucho, quería decírtelo pero no tuve el suficiente valor para hacerlo, quiero verte una vez mas, si este es el final por lo menos quiero verte en mi ultimo segundo. Por favor Eren, perdóname. Lo único que quería decirte es que yo… _— Sus ojos se cerraron y su sonrisa desapareció pero aun así seguía aferrado a su libro en el cual había escrito una canción donde expresaba como se sentía y lo que deseaba decirle a Eren, lastima que él nunca se lo podría entregar. —_TE AMO… Adiós y gracias, Eren. _—

.

_" Y negras __**lágrimas**__~ de noche __**empiezo a derramar**__  
Tan llena de pesar~ __**Tan incapaz de hablar**__  
No soy nada desde que ya no estás  
__**Muriendo de dolor**__~ Ardiendo en mi interior  
No puedo soportar~ esta soledad_

Al recordar ~ lloro al anochecer  
pero después,

_**finjo ocultando mi debilidad**__  
Estoy harto de aparentar,~ voy a borrar esta sonrisa irreal  
__**No aguanto más...no aguanto más...no aguanto más...no aguanto más  
**__  
__**No quiero que me vean así**__,~ Esto es lo peor  
__**No puedo seguir~ Es duro si no estás**__  
¿Para qué quiero vivir?  
Ya no quiero estar~ recogiendo las~ piezas rotas de mi pobre corazón  
__**El mundo ya~ perdió su color  
pues no estás aquí **__"_

_._

* * *

…

…_._

* * *

Pasaron los meses donde Eren ya había sido dado de alta, continuo sus estudios en el colegio Shina, las primeras semanas se le veía destruido, todos ya sabían la razón, su primera pareja del que había estado desde el primer día que había llegado y presentado se había enamorado ya no estaba, dejo el club de pintura y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ello, para el ya nada tenia sentido.

Rápidamente llego el día de la graduación, todos se encontraban festejando ya que habían terminado el bachillerato. Los maestros y alumnos se encontraban en el patio principal tomándose fotos con sus familiares y amigos, todo era felicidad. Menos para Eren, este se encontraba en su antiguo club de pintura, observando el lugar que antes ocupaba donde ahora tenia una silla a lado suyo puesto que Rivaille cuando aun estaba con vida lo visitaba para ver sus pinturas. Nuevamente una gran tristeza invadió su corazón, comenzó a sollozar para después caer de rodillas al suelo mientras secaba sus lagrimas con la manga de su toga de graduación.

Sus heridas por haber perdido a Rivaille todavía no cicatrizaban, recibió la noticia dos días después del acontecimiento ya que cuando Eren había despertado el día que ocurrió el accidente al principio creyó que Rivaille tenia trabajos que terminar y por ello se había ido temprano pero al día siguiente no lo había ido a visitar y aquello le había preocupado bastante hasta que al fin los doctores se animaron a contarle lo que le había sucedido al azabache. Eren simplemente guardo silencio y su mirar se iba apagando poco a poco, por los siguientes meses que estuvo internado no quería hacer absolutamente nada, solo se quedaba mirando hacia la ventana sentado en su cama como si el atardecer o el sol le dieran la respuesta de porque la persona que amaba se había ido tan pronto y se sentía peor ya que en los dos meses que estuvo con Rivaille no le había dicho no siquiera un _Te quiero _pero estaba consiente de ello, que el francés no era bueno expresando sus sentimientos.

—Toki ti toki ti tok.— Aquella voz era de Hanji que se encontraba en la entrada del aula portando una blusa de tirantes color ámbar, unos pantalones largos color negro y unas botas del mismo color. Eren al escuchar a la muchacha dirigió su vista hacia ella pero rápidamente se limpio las lagrimas y así levantarse.

—Ha-Hanji. Cuanto tiempo ¿no?. —

—¡Si amigo mío!, casi un año. —

—¿Ya casi un año?, como pasa el tiempo, ¿como has estado en Francia?. — Pregunto con una sonrisa fingida y aun reteniendo las lagrimas que querían salir, al ver aquella reacción Hanji simplemente sonrío de lado con una mirada nostálgica puesto que sabia perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando el muchacho, ella también había estado en su periodo de luto acompañado a la madre de su mejor amigo para así llevarla de vuelta a Francia para estar con su familia pero aquello no sabia Eren, de lo único que estaba enterado era que Hanji se había ido al lugar natal de Rivaille.

En el tiempo que Eren había estado en el hospital recibía cartas de la castaña donde le decía que era la amiga de la infancia de Rivaille y que le encantaría estar a lado suyo para consolarlo, con el tiempo entablaron una amistad por medio de cartas.

—No me quejo jajajaja, fue bastante lindo regresar al lugar donde había conocido a Levi. —

—Me alegro de oír eso. —

—¿Eren?. —

—¿Dime?. —

—Se que la muerte de Levi fue bastante duro para ti pero por favor ya no estés así, no debes abandonar la pintura por aquel accidente de casi un año, llora lo que no lloraste en el momento pero por favor… que esto no te detenga, te aseguro que a Rivaille no le gustaría verte así. —

Ante aquellas palabras Eren sintió un calor proveniente de su pecho, había escuchado las palabras que quería oír desde hace tiempo, es cierto, el no quería abandonar la pintura pero ya no tenia a Rivaille para darle palabras de aliento o mas bien amenazas de que continuara agrandando su talento.

—Tch… gracias. — Dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

—¡Ah!, es cierto, casi olvido la razón por la que vine a buscarte. —

—¿Me buscabas?. —

—Si. — Del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón saco un pequeño libro color verde militar, con letras color vino y de nombre _SOLITUDE, _era el libro que Rivaille siempre llevaba consigo. —Tómalo, es tuyo. — Acerco el libro hacia Eren para entregárselo en sus manos.

—P-pero esto es de Rivaille no mío. —

—Eso no es lo que dice la primera pagina. — Sonrió para después salir del lugar. —Nos vemos después Eren. — Se despidió mientras se alejaba, dejando a Eren solo dentro del salón.

Delineo las letras de aquel libro para después abrirlo en la primera pagina quedando totalmente perplejo, lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus brillantes ojos mojando sus mejillas.

Aquella primera pagina contenía lo siguiente:

_" Este libro le pertenece a Eren "mocoso" Jeager. ¡no tocar con las manos sucias!._

_Atte: Rivaille. "_

_Espero y cuando recibas este libro lo hagas con una sonrisa en tus labios ya que eso me vuelve completamente loco, __me fascina verte sonreír, amo que nuestras miradas se encuentren, en resumen me interesas y te.. te quiero. __¡Si lo escribí!, ¿tienes un problema con ello?. No soy alguien a quien se le facilita decirlo, pero solamente quiero que lo que siento por ti __sea fácil de entender de esta manera. Por ello te escribo lo siguiente:_

_._

_" Hay gente que piensa que cuando hay amor_  
_a su lado siempre habrá felicidad._  
_Pero hay quienes piensan lo contrario._  
_Que sólo causa más dolor._

_** "Aunque admito que tu apoyo me ayudó**_  
_cada vez que me invadía la aflicción_  
_**Y fue solamente en tus brazos  
que hallé~ paz en el interior.**_

_**Pero no ~pude más  
Tan sólo enmudecí  
Mi corazón~ no se quiere abrir  
Este amor ~me está  
desgarrando el alma y mi voluntad  
**_  
_Pero **esta vez~ mi corazón**_  
_**no volverá~ a cerrarse más**_  
_**Pues sé que tú~ me ayudarás  
a creer en el ~poder del amor**_

_Hubo un tiempo en que dependía de ti_

_Hasta **imaginé un futuro junto a ti **_

_**pero no entendía el verdadero**_

_**sentido de lo que era amar**_

_Perdí la ~dirección_  
_de lo que era el amor_  
_Ten compasión_  
_Debes confiar_  
_que este amor~ podrá_  
_hallar el camino hacia tu corazón_

_No esperes más_

_**Abrázame**_  
_**Dame el valor**~ para confiar_  
_**Pues sé que tú~ me ayudarás**_  
_para creer en el ~poder del amor_

_Ya no siento temor, estoy junto a ti_  
_No debes temer,~ mi amor, mi amor_

_Sé que esta vez~ mi corazón_  
_no volverá~ a cerrarse más_  
_Pues sé que tú~ me ayudarás_  
_a creer en el ~poder del amor_

_No esperes más_  
_Abrázame_  
_Dame el valor~ para confiar_  
_Pues sé que tú~ me ayudarás_  
_para creer en el ~poder del amor. "_

_._

_Quiero que quede claro mocoso que te amare por siempre. Te juro que cuando cierro los ojos pienso en ti y la verdad es todo lo que necesito. Incluso si las estaciones me dejan atrás o nos tengamos que separar voy a buscarte sin parar, ¡no me rendiré!, luchare para permanecer junto a ti. Por que tu me diste la fuerza de superar el dolor de la perdida. Por que tu me ofreciste tu amor. Me hiciste creer en aquel sentimiento y te aseguro que siempre serás mi primer y ultimo amor… _

…

Al terminar de leer sus manos comenzaron a temblar, sus lagrimas seguían saliendo pero cuidado a que aquellas gotas no mojaran su mas preciado regalo, tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, se sentía bastante feliz ya que al fin estaba consiente de los verdaderos sentimientos de Rivaille. Abrazó fuertemente el libro para darle un pequeño beso al nombre del libro.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias Rivaille… — Y allí mismo lloro todo lo que tenia que llorar, lo que contuvo todo ese tiempo, se sentía triste por ya no tenerlo a lado suyo para abrazarlo y besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana pero también se sentía mas que feliz puesto que la manera en la que Rivaille le había dicho que lo amaba le había llegado directamente al corazón, su persona especial compartía los mismos sentimientos que el.

Después de unos 15 minutos Eren al fin había terminado de llorar pero seguía aferrado al libro. Dirigió su vista donde antes se ponía a pintar; Se quito la toga de graduación para así quedar con su camisa de manga corta de color blanco, sus pantalones negros y unos botines del mismo color. Se sentó en el banco y en la silla donde Rivaille solía sentarse para hacerle compañía coloco el libro para no ensuciarlo.

Preparo sus pinturas, pinceles y un lienzo nuevo para comenzar a pintar.

* * *

…

…

* * *

Observo orgulloso su pintura dándole las ultimas pinceladas, sus ojos habían recuperado completamente su brillo que mostraba cuando estaba satisfecho de su trabajo.

—Levi ¿te gusta?, espero que en lugar en donde estés seas absolutamente feliz. — Guardo sus cosas en las cajas de materiales que se encontraban en el aula dándose cuenta que su camisa ya estaba manchada pero decirlo ignorarlo, agarro el pequeño libro para abrazarlo y salir del lugar dándole el ultimo adiós a aquel lugar donde había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Rivaille. —Adiós. — dijo saliendo del edificio con su deslumbrante sonrisa, volvería a pintar y a dedicarse a ello para seguir con lo que le apasionaba y le ayudaba a recordar a Rivaille.

La pintura era del patio trasero del colegio que las ventanas del aula de pintura dejaban apreciar, allí se podían ver los arboles en la época de otoño y el camino de cemento tenia el efecto de como si hubiera caído una fuerte lluvia y al fondo se podía apreciar una figura humana, aquella persona era Rivaille siguiendo su camino donde encontraría la paz. Aquella pintura había sido en la que Eren había puesto mas empeño puesto que cada color, linea y sombra era bastante significativo.

—_Si, me gusta… Eren. _— Se escucho como susurraba una persona un poco borrosa de cabello negro como la noche y con hermosos ojos color plata cálido que se encontraba sentada en la silla de a lado de la pintura para después desaparecer con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. —_Muy pronto nos volveremos a encontrar… por ahora seamos pacientes. _—

_**Fin… **_

* * *

…_**.**_

…_**. **_

* * *

_**N / A:**_

_Shiro: -sonriendo como estúpida mientras Rivaille le observa de cerca y con bastante ira.-_

_Eren: -llorando- _

_Shiro: ¡Hooolaaaa!. _

_Levi: ¡Callate!, no quiero oír nada saliendo de tu boca._

_Shiro: Jajajaja, yo se que amas bitch. (?)._

_Eren: S-Shiro._

_Shiro: ¿Dime?._

_Eren: ¿¡Por que ANGST!?, ¿por que?._

_Shiro: Oye, agradece que no te mate a ti._

_Eren: -IMPAKTADO(?)-_

_Levi: Eres una maldita. ¿¡Por que siempre me pones a mi como el confundido y que sufre!?._

_Shiro: No me digas que cuando Eren se te confeso no entraste en un periodo de "¡Oh por Higia!, ¿que hago?.". Maldito uke -sonrie-_

_Eren: -se pone una blusa que dice "EREIRI IS MY NEW OTP"- Me gusto mucho._

_Shiro: -se pone una blusa igual escrito: "¡EREIRI! ¡EREIRI! ¡QUIERO PORNO EREIRI!."- _

_Levi: ¡Yo no soy uke, Eren lo es!, en tus otras historias Eren es el uke._

_Shiro: Por ahora… _

_Levi: Hija de… _

_Shiro: ¡JAJAJAJAJA!. -se aclara la garganta.- Espero les haya gustado este One-shot, jijiji soy una bitch por no poner la categoría "ANGST", desde ahora haré eso… escribiré angst y no lo pondré huehuehuehue. _

_Levi: ¡Muérete!. -se sienta en el sofá.- _

_Shiro: Yo se que amas… Bueno, espero les haya gustado, este es mi primer Ereiri y espero haberlo hecho bien ya que si me puse algo nerviosa en el proceso de esta historia, quería poner lemon juerteee (fuerte) pero no pude y la razón por la que comenze con un angst es porque… -sonido de tambores.- Si no comienzo con algo angst los zombies atacaran al mundo._

_Levi: -golpea a Shiro con una zanahoria en la cabeza.- _

_Shiro: -se desmaya.- _

_Levi: ¡sácate la ropa que te voy a demostrar quien es el seme!_

_Eren: -sale corriendo- ¡noooooo!, déjame disfrutar mis momentos de seme**. **_

_Levi: ¡quemare el porno ereiri que tiene la mocosa en su móvil y computadora!, ¡mueran todos!._

_Shiro: -murmura.- Tsundere de pacotilla. -se vuelve a desmayar.- _

_Eren: Un hermoso tsundere. _

_Levi: ¡Callate! -se lleva cargando a Eren a la habitación-. _

_Eren: Tsk… bueno, espero les haya gustado y dejen rewievs por favor. ¡Se cuidaaaaaan!._

_Levi: Mueran todos._

_-se apaga la camarita.- _


End file.
